Changing the Story
by Megera22
Summary: Elizabeth Van Helsing is a decedent of Abraham Van Helsing, the vampire hunter, and is forced into an unpredictable situation. She has to marry the son of Vlad Dracula, Victor. Now she just has to find a way to survive her married life with a vampire husband and father in law as well as survive the hunters that want her dead for her betrayal. Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Changing the Story

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this new story that I came up with. I had no idea that I would have written a story dealing with vampires seeing that Twilight ruined them for my in my opinion. This story is actually following the legends of vampires through Dracula's story in essence. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

It was late at night when the young woman and her husband entered the home they were staying at. Due to the unfortunate situation, she was tied to this man for the rest of her life. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, she was married to one of them.

"Elizabeth." Her husband called her.

She turned to him with a glare on her face. "What, Victor?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well," she started with poison in her voice. "I'm not. Because of our families, I was forced to marry my sworn enemy."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, her anger flowing through her like a flash flood. He wasn't angry at her though, he knew why she was like this.

"I understand." He said as he bent down to pick up the bag she dropped earlier. "You're a Van Helsing and I'm a Dracula. We were born as enemies and are meant to die as enemies. But right now, it would be best if we just did what we agreed and follow through with this marriage."

Elizabeth Van Helsing remembered the day she first was told the news six months prior to then.

* * *

She slowly brushed her chestnut hair in front of the vanity when her father entered the room. When she heard the first creek of the door she set down the brush and looked over to him. His older face was contorted in a way of concern.

"What is it?" she dared to ask.

The old man let out a sigh. "It has been decided that since you are the eldest of the direct descendants of Van Helsing, you will be married to Victor Dracula to make peace between our races."

She was silent, her shock causing her heart to fall. "What?" she managed to squeak out.

"In six months you will marry Victor and this war will be over." He was even struggling to get the words out. "He is several centuries old because of being a Vampire, but he is considered slightly older than you in his race. You are an eighth generation Van Helsing, I expect you to not shame the name."

"I'm going to be a Dracula?!" she shouted. "No, I refuse to marry a Vampire. I was raised to fight them and try to kill as many as I can, not marry one!"

"You are not given a choice in the matter." She jumped back slightly. "Your mother wouldn't like it but I'm certain that she would have wanted peace as much as the rest of us."

Elizabeth turned away from her father to stare out the stained glass window of her great grandfather. She hated the idea of having to marry someone she didn't love, as well as someone who she was raised to fight. She bit the bottom of her lip and refused to look at her father.

"I will do it, but for the family." She said. "I'll do it for my mom, but not for the vampires or this war. I want them gone as much as any other hunter."

Six months later she was at the reception of her forced wedding. It was held in the evening so that all the vampires who were invited could come. She wore her mother's wedding dress, which was as beautiful as the day it was first worn. It flowed with lace and organza on the skirt which met with a silk long sleeved bodice that was beaded with an elegant floral design.

Elizabeth twirled part of her curled up due pinned with her vail. She could literally feel the tension in the air as the vampires and hunters tried to get along. Her new husband seemed to have a lot of the hunters glaring at him while she gained immense amounts of glares from the vampires.

Victor Dracula was the son of Vlad Dracula. He was tall, dark, and as always with vampires, handsome. His black hair was longer than usual styles in this era, but it was slicked back on his head and curled up slightly on the back of his neck. His eyes were gray and seemed very lifeless.

"Eliza!" a familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"Tori?" Elizabeth looked at the blond who was finally able to get though the long line of people greeting the newlyweds.

Victoria was human and didn't know about vampires or about the hunters. Anything she heard about she just thought it was a story.

"Congratulations! Man, you are so lucky to have married such a handsome man." Her friend laughed. "I'm so happy for you, Eliza."

The bride smiled. "Thank you, Tori. I would like you to meet, Victor Alucard."

The groom nodded his head to the woman, but did not smile. He seemed very unenthused about the evening.

"Alucard? Isn't that the name of…?" Victoria thought.

"My father, Vlad Alucard, is the owner of the Alucard industries." Victor finally spoke.

Elizabeth's friend stared at her husband in shock. "Lizzy, you found a keeper! You're set for life when you marry someone with that kind of social status."

"I didn't marry him for his money." She replied to her friend.

"Oh," Tori said with a sweet voice then looked to Victor. "She's a good woman for you. You must be happy, Mr. Alucard."

"Mr. Alucard is my father, you can call me Victor." Elizabeth thought it was a trick of the light, but she swore she saw him smile slightly.

After several hours had passed, she was standing in the same place she entered the house. Several long minutes passed as she continued to glare at her new husband, his eyes staring into hers. She let out a cough and turned away to go to the master bedroom.

After a few more moments, she was changed out of her wedding gown and in comfortable night cloths. She walked over and sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked over to the door and saw that Victor hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes continued to bore into her as her glare intensified.

"What?!" she yelled at him.

He let out a sigh and walked over to her and sat down on the couch about six inches away from her. "If we are going to pull off this marriage thing, we are going to have to act like we at least like each other."

"That's going to be hard, seeing you're a vampire." She spat at him before turning her body away from him.

He looked at her slightly confused. "Why do you hate my kind so much? Other than that's how you were raised."

"Maybe," she shouted as she jumped up to glare down at him. "Because your kind killed my mother in front of me when I was only six years old!"

He jumped at her state meant as she walked away. She headed into the kitchen and let out a harsh breath of air. She leaned against the black granite counter and continued to glare at her situation.

"It's getting late." Elizabeth jumped at the sudden appearance of Victor. "You go ahead and sleep in the master bedroom. I won't be going to bed till sunrise. Besides, I have something's to do for the industry."

He turned to leave, but paused at the doorway before he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She watched his back retreat into the darkness of the living room and enter the study that was next-door to the room she was to sleep in.

_Well one nice thing about this union is that I won't see him often because of his work and my work being completely different._ She thought as she walked quietly into the bedroom and exhaustion began to take its effect. She fell onto the dark, large, king-sized bed. Moments after being enveloped in the warmth of the covers, her heavy eyelids closed, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing the Story

_New chapter! Fast, but the ideas are starting to flow. I promise to update my other stories soon as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Victor was in the study when he heard Elizabeth enter the room next to it. He paused his work shortly to look over to the wall that separated him and his wife. He felt guilty. Not only did he have no problem with marrying her, but he knew that she was never going to agree to this union. She did it for peace between her people and his, but was it going to be enough?

He let out a harsh sigh as he looked back to his computer and began to type again. That lasted for about three minutes before he let his head fall to his hands. The darkness of the room could not hide his frustration. He forced her to do something that would be a life sentence.

In order for this union of hunters and vampires to work, they have to stay married through their lives. They could not divorce, even though she wanted to. He on the other hand was actually a little happy for being able to marry her.

_I always admired her from afar. _He thought. _All the stories I heard about her made me want to meet her even more. But, I knew that she would find out about me being a vampire and want to use her crossbow on me._

He noticed that she didn't bring any large bags with weapons. He didn't know why, so he decided to ask her when he hand the chance. He stood up and exited the room, unable to think clearly. He fell onto the couch in complete exhaustion.

Silence filled the area as the vampire took his time to think. He didn't know what to do. His grey eyes stared up at the ceiling as if he was trying to find the answers to all his questions there. Every effort was in vain though.

He let out a grunt of frustration before he stood up abruptly and went out the door, hoping a breath of fresh air would help him. The dark sky seemed to bring comfort to the situation. Each star gave a glimmer of hope to his dark and destructive world.

He let out a sigh before turning around and entering the house once more. As he followed the hallway to the living area, he winced at the light that so curtly hit his eyes. He shielded his eyes as he looked at the woman who sat on the couch. Her arms crossed and a glare on her face as she looked at him.

"I thought you said that you would be in the study doing business for the Alucard Industry." She crossed her leg over the other and continued to glare at him.

He rubbed his chin, "I thought you were asleep."

"One thing you should know," she said to him through gritted teeth. "I don't sleep well at night."

Victor blinked before he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She moved away from him as he began to talk. "I just needed some air. Why is it you don't sleep well at night?"

She gritted her teeth harder before she sighed through them. "I have nightmares that prevent me from sleeping, if you must know."

The vampire bent over and rested his elbows on his knees as he studied her. _The nightmares must be about her mother's death. If not, they definitely have vampires._

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her as his gazed went to the ground.

Elizabeth glared at the wall to her side. "You wouldn't understand."

With that, she stood and began to walk back to the room, her husband following her with concern on his face.

"Elizabeth, are you certain you will be alright tonight?"

"Oh like you care." She turned and glared at him. "Besides, after the fourth or fifth nightmare I sleep fine. Good night, Victor."

Her words came out very harsh and emotionally hurt him. He looked down at the ground in guilt. She looked at him, not feeling any shame for letting him hurt like that. She didn't care for him and hated having to be forced to marry a monster like him. Out of all the Van Helsing decedents, why did she have to be the one to marry him?

"And just to let you know, Victor." Her voice caught his attention. "You may have hold of me physically by this marriage, but you don't have me emotionally. If I had the choice, I would have married the man I love."

That drove the last little bit of pain into him before she turned and slammed the door shut. It seemed useless to hope that she would change. In order for that to happen, she would have to want to change, and she was content with being the hunter she was raised to be.

_Which makes me wonder. _He thought. _If she hates me so much, why isn't she threatening me with her weapons for vampire hunting? I'm certain she would have brought them to protect herself._

He rubbed his chin again before going back to the study to finish the work he needed to do for the company. He would have to wait to learn more about his new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing the Story

_New chapter! Fast, but the ideas are starting to flow. I promise to update my other stories soon as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth had been working as a physical therapist at a nearby clinic since the end of her college years three years prior. She enjoyed working with the men and women who worked to gain motion back in their bodies that had been crippled from accidents or operations. Giving encouragement to continue them get healthy once again always brought back a smile to her face.

"That's it. Just bend your leg like that for the next week, before your next appointment with me, and you will start walking again in no time." She smiled at the child who had been working real hard to gain back his movement.

He looked back up at her with a smile as he kept practicing the movement on his crutches. The boy's mother smiled as she brushed her hand across his back guiding him to the door.

"Thank you!" The son called as he continued out the door.

Elizabeth heard a small giggle behind her. She looked and saw her coworker and friend, Tori, shook her head with a smile as she wrote down the next appointment time.

"What?" the hunter asked with a smile.

Tori took in a short breath and raised her eyebrows without looking up. "I just find it funny that you seem happier here than when you should be on your honeymoon with Victor, Mrs. Alucard. But admit it, you weren't that happy at your wedding."

"First of all, I still go by Elizabeth Van Harker. Second of all, I will admit I wasn't that happy about marrying him. Victor is what most girls want in a man, but let just say that it was a proposal I couldn't refuse." Elizabeth looked off into the distance.

Tori looked at her with concern for a moment before letting the subject drop right as two men entered the lobby of the fitness center. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We would like to speak to Elizabeth Van Harker." One said.

"I am Elizabeth Van Harker. What can I do for you?" she asked crossing her arms.

The men looked at each other then back at her. "May we speak in private?"

Elizabeth nodded and led them out of the building. The crisp autumn air nipped at her skin as she waited for them to start talking. Finally they spoke.

"Well, I will say that this is an honor to meet a direct decedent of Abraham Van Helsing." The darker one laughed.

The news that they knew who she was came to her as a shock. The man who had the lighter hair walked around her until one man was on each side of her. She glanced between the two men as they each began to walk closer to her. She wished she had at least one of her weapons at this point.

"It's such a shame that we have to kill you." The dark brunet said shortly after.

They attacked, hoping to pin her down and take her out there. But they were miss informed about her abilities. She was a master in self-defense and easily slipped away. Sadly, one of their knives connected with the palm of her hand, leaving a deep cut. She began to run, as far as she could. With a little tactics she would be able to lose them within the crowd of the large city.

* * *

By the time she entered her living place, night had set in and she knew that her husband would be awake. She went to the large kitchen and ran water on her hand before wrapping it with a large amount of paper towels. She took in several deep breaths before she turn and lost it all to the sudden sight of Victor.

"What do you want?" She asked with fury as she tried to calm her heart.

"You were supposed to be home several hours ago." He lifted his arm at the clock. "Where were you?"

She let out a sound of disgust. "For your information, I was attacked by some hunters. I had to spend some time making sure I lost them."

He looked down and saw her tightly wrapped hand. "What happened?"

"None of your business." Her teeth were tightly clamped together.

His speed caught up to her and had her stuck between him and the counter. "It is my business when it deals with the safety of my wife."

He grabbed the wrist of her injured hand causing some of the paper towels to fall off, revealing some of the blood. Victor's eyes widened at the smell of the blood, making him back off and hit the opposite counter, covering his mouth and nose.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand again before leaving him in the room for a while. She returned with a small cup filled with a red substance and pushed it towards him. The vampire took it and drank the substance with one gulp.

"How did you…?"

"Who did I know where you keep your stash of blood? I'm your wife, I'm not idiotic." Elizabeth said with her arms crossed.

He let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," She looked away with a glare. "I did it to make sure I don't end up with a vampire biting my neck."

Victor was silent for a moment. "My father would like us to join him for dinner on the weekend and spend the night there."

"Fine."

"We are not going!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know my Father like I do." Victor explained. "He only wants you there to be able to take your blood."

She retaliated. "It would be rude to refuse your father. I will be going, with or without you."

"You are not going!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Not without me!" She jumped at his voice. "I am not going to let that monster get near you. I see that there is no way for me to get you to change your mind, so I will go to protect you."


End file.
